A corresponding control valve is known from DE 10 2009 039 385 A1. In this construction, the holding component is constructed as a camshaft end and the control housing is inserted there. The valve housing is supported in the interior of the camshaft on a shoulder and is fixed on the outer end by a spring ring that engages in an inner holder of the camshaft. The locking ring has, on its inner periphery, tabs that extend up to a shoulder on the control piston, so that this can be supported on the locking ring against the force of the spring. Furthermore, on the valve housing there are positive-locking elements that engage the locking ring from the inside, so that the control valve is constructed as an assembly and can be inserted, for installation or removal, into the holding component, in the present case, the camshaft. The inner tabs on the locking ring and the positive-locking elements on the valve housing hold the component together also against the force of the spring, so that it can be removed and installed again.
This desired measure is associated with large structural expense, because the positive-locking elements are expensive and complicated in production and assembly as individual parts or as parts formed on the valve housing. Because the locking ring must be greatly elongated to move it in and out of the positive-locking elements, there is the problem that it loses tension or breaks.